


Aliens Not So Isolated

by fire_working_gay



Series: Aliens [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alien Isolation - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Space, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_working_gay/pseuds/fire_working_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a normal station worker that gets pulled into going aboard the Torrens. Joel is a man who just wants to get off this crazy ship. These two happen to cross paths and make this journey more bearable. Love might also be in the mix...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crashing Down

“Adam Ellis?” A feminine voice called. Adam looked up. A woman in a pin straight skirt with a clipboard was looking at him. He let go of the plasma torch he was working with and pulled off his mask.

“Depends on who’s asking,” Adam said, standing up.

“I am a executive working with the ship Torrens, not working for the ship. I’m looking for more people to accompany a small crew to enter a ship called the Anesidora. We have found flight logs of a missing ship and we would like to-”

“We, we, we,” Adam said, waving her off, “you synthetics never say ‘I.’ what do you want me to do?” He went straight to the point.

The woman took a second before answering. “You would need to be their if the ship needs any repairs.”

“I’m sure the Torrens has her own repair crew,” Adam turned to the woman. He then walked across the room to a small machine, “Coffee?”

The woman shook her head. “No thank you. I don’t drink coffee. But you are correct, the Torrens does have its own repair crew. You would be their for another reason. I… can’t tell you much about it, but you would have exclusive access to certain files. Files that might peak your interest.”

Adam thought for a moment. “When does the ship leave?” The woman smiled.

~~~~~~

“Have you ever seen something so cool?” Adam jumped at the unexpected voice behind him. He turned to see a young woman with tied up brown hair. “Sorry to scare you. I just wanted to talk. Names Amanda, Amanda Ripley.” She held out her hand.

“Adam Ellis,” he replied, shaking her hand. “And it is a lovely view. No matter how many times I see it, it always get better. I never get tired of seeing the stars in space.”

“Wow, you really are one of a kind. No one takes the time to look out and admire the stars anymore. Its Company this, Company that, not that I’m against them, but hell, can’t we talk about something other than the Company?” They shared a laugh. Then, “Are you coming over to the Sevastopol Station with us?”

Adam took a second, “I think so. I got something in my file that said I was going over with a small group.”

“That’s us,” she laughed.

Adam waited for a second before asking that had been bugging him for a while now. “What are you doing up here? Why have you decided to join this investigation?” Ripley went silent.

“15 years ago, I lost my mother. She’s not dead, she went missing after her ship was destroyed. The last known logs of her ship are at Sevastopol Station. That’s why they asked me to come. And that’s why I said yes.” Adam nodded.

“I don’t know what I would do if someone asked me to help find my mother,” Adam admitted.

“You’re here aren’t you? I’m sure you would do anything for the ones you love. Anyway,” Ripley waved her hand, “off this topic. We need to get you suited up. You do know how to spacewalk, right?”

“Of course.”

~~~~~~

Adam woke up half disoriented. He remembered a chunk of debris hitting the line they were on, and they all got split up. The synthetic, the scientist, and Ripley were either dead or on different parts of the ship.

“Fuck,” he slammed his fist down on the metal floor. He unhooked the helmet from his suit and pulled it off. The air outside the suit was filled with smoke, making Adam choke for a second before getting his bearing once more. “Fucking smoke, fucking ships, fucking space.” Adam got up slowly. He needed to get out of this suit. It was too enclosed and he didn’t like it.

When Adam had finally taken the suit off, he took a look around. Everything was… destroyed. What happened here? Such a large ship like this, what the hell could have happened? It didn’t look like something that people could do. Not normal people at least.

Shouts were suddenly heard throughout the corredor. “What is that thing?! Where the hell did it come from?!” Then gunshots. A lot of gunshots. Last there was screaming.

“Fuck, what’s going on it this place?” Adam walked towards the screams. He didn’t normally go to something that could kill him, but he would make an exception if it this once.

When he entered the room where he thought the screams came from. The room was fairly large with stairs on either side leading up to a second floor. In the middle of the room was two mangled bodies with blood coming out of a large hole in their chests. Adam had to keep down his lunch as he checked their bodies. He found a gun and some bullets. He didn’t know why, but he had a feeling he was going to be needing them.

Adam looked around, picking the least destroyed path to start walking towards. He could hear people running around and talking, but he couldn’t tell what they were saying. Or if they were even friendly, they… didn’t sound that way, judging by the screaming and shouting that they were doing. Noticing an office that had half of the lights working, Adam slipped in. There was a locker in the room, it wasn’t too odd considering that most people stayed in their offices at all hours and just changed their clothes from day to day. And a desk that looked like it had been raided. Papers were scattered across the desk and floor, someone had been looking for something. He only found some more bullets and scrap metal.

“Goddammit. Can’t there be anything more useful than bullets?” A soft beeping made Adam dig through the desk a second time. He touched something cool and metal, pulling it out, he found a motion tracker. A modified motion tracker. “Who would mess with a motion tracker?” Adam heard a beep and watched as dot appeared on the screen. It was right in front of him, but when Adam looked out of the window, there was nothing. “Stupid thing must be broken.” Adam started slapping the machine when he heard something above him. “Fuck.”

~~~Joel~~~

Joel had been working on Sevastopol Station for a few months when it had been decided that the station was to be sold. Joel was more than happy to have been heading back to Earth and meeting up for drinks with his friend Burnie. He was going to go drinking like old times, but nooooo, some dick just had to bring some fucking alien on the ship. And the alien had somehow figured out how to get into the vents and fuck up the control systems. The androids didn’t seem like they were helping either. They had been seen… killing people who used force against them.

Joel had been working near the androids when he heard that there was a ship requesting to come aboard. Joel had been ecstatic, but then heard the fate of the crew that was trying to get over. The woman, the captain of the other ship, had said that she saw her crew member make it in. She had also said something about her ship taking damage from the debris surrounding the area. Joel had decided that either he could stay and die, or he could try to get off this damn ship. Either way, he was going to make Burnie buy him a drink when he got out of here.

Joel had been walking around trying to find the best way to exit the Sevastopol Station when he heard people coming towards him. He ducked behind one of the metal rings in the room. He could hear the people enter and look around. Then a:

“What is that thing?! Where the hell did it come from?!” And they were firing their weapons. Joel looked over the metal to see a large black bug looking creature standing on its hind legs. Its tail swung back and forth as it approached them. They kept shooting, but didn’t take notice of the pointed tail going around behind them. Joel wanted to shout out to them, but didn’t want to be spotted himself. There was nothing he could do.

Joel waited for the screams to stop and the monster went back to the vents. He was going to wait a bit longer, but was distracted by an extremely tall man with a nose ring enter the room. He checked the bodies and grabbed the gun one of them was holding. The taller man looked around before heading his own way. Joel decided to follow him, just to see what he was doing. Having never seen the man before was making it hard for Joel to get a read on the other.

Joel had been following the other for a good hour when they had gotten separated. Joel had tried looking for him, but instead found himself in some dead guy office, looking around for something he could use to defend himself. While he was looking around, Joel heard footsteps approaching him. He quickly hid in the locker near the desk. The door opened and he held his breath. The man with the nose ring appeared at the desk and started looking around himself. He found a something that beeped, but Joel couldn’t make out what it was. The man started mumbling to himself.

He turned just so that Joel could see a motion detector in the man’s hands. The bright green dot was getting closer and closer while the man just looked around. He didn’t even draw his gun. Joel heard the vent banging around before the other man did. He knew there was a vent opening right above the desk and he also knew what was in the vent.

Joel again found himself at a crossroad. Either he could help the guy or watch him die. And Joel wasn’t exactly sure he wanted to see anyone else die right now. He made a split second decision that he knew would change his life.

Joel reached out and grabbed the other man, pulling him into the locker.


	2. Noisemakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel's out, Adam's under a desk, and an alien has a vendetta against loud noises.

Adam wanted to scream when he was pulled into the locker. He wanted to fight back and shove whoever it was that grabbed him, but the tense form of the person behind him stopped him from moving. The person’s hand gripped the back of his shirt like a life line. This person had to know something he didn’t.

Before anything could be said, a long black tail fell from the vent above the desk. The tail was accompanied by another larger form. It crouched on the ground like a cat and looked around before standing on its hind legs. It was much taller than Adam, which was intimidating by itself, but the knife sharp tail that flicked back and forth made Adam the most worried. Whatever this thing was, Adam didn’t want to have to fight it head on.

Loud gunshots rang out down the hall, the creature looked around before jumping back into the vents and crawling away. Adam could feel the person behind him settle and release his shirt. Adam slowly exited the locker and turned to look at the person behind him. The man was much shorter than him, he had brown hair and brown eyes with a five o’clock shadow. He was wearing an unzipped jacket with a black t-shirt underneath.

“Don’t be mad and don’t kill me,” he held his hands up and started backing away, but he was enclosed by the desk and couldn’t escape.

“What the hell is going on in this place?! What was that thing?! Who are you?!” Adam wanted answers and he wanted them now. He was here to get a flight recorder, nothing more, and now he was stuck on some ship that had a hostile life form on it. Then here was this guy that saved his life, but could also have ulterior motives.

“My name is Joel Heyman, I work on this ship. I used to work on this ship before it went to hell. That… that thing you saw has been killing people on this ship for weeks. It came over with some other crew that found a flight recorder. There was some parasite that burst out of the crew member’s chest when no one was looking. By the time they found out about it it was too late, the crew member was dead and the thing got away. It’s grown up and now it’s killing people.” Joel suddenly became hysterical, “There is no way to kill it. People have tried and it doesn’t- it doesn’t work.”

Adam felt compelled to do… something! This man had saved his life and he had to repay him some how. “Hey, listen, we can get out of here, I promise. You said you worked on the station,” Joel nodded, “I need you to take me at communications. Can you do that?” Joel nodded again. “Alright, lets go.” Joel nodded sighed and exited the room. Adam followed close behind him, trying to watch out for whatever the fuck had been chasing them.

A metal scraping sound made Adam look back to Joel. Joel had lead him to an work vent. “Come on, this is the safest path. It should get us close enough to the communications office that not many people will be around there.”

“What’s wrong with the people here?” Adam asked, following Joel into the cramped vent. He didn’t like the vent too much, though the man in front of him seemed to have a cute ass. Which was not what Adam should be focused on right now.

“The people here… aren’t the nicest. Have you ever seen a zombie movie?” Joel asked, Adam made a noise of confirmation. “It's like that. Every survivor thinks that they know the best way to survive and wants to keep their supplies to themselves. People will follow friends to the death because they think that’s the right way to live. It doesn’t work like that.”

“So everyone’s batshit crazy? It that how this’ going down?” Adam asked as Joel paused, another metal scraping sound was heard and Joel exited the vent, Adam trailing behind him.

“That’s it. No one really knows how to survive on this ship.” Joel whispered back, Adam could hear people approaching and decided to stay quiet. Joel opened his map and pointed towards the hall on the other end of the corredor. Adam nodded and followed Joel’s lead, crouch walking to the other hall. The voices started falling away and Joel took the opportunity to check his map again. Adam looked over his shoulder and check over the map. He could see a vent system and a hallway system that had multiple paths that lead to the same area.

“If we go through those vents, down the second hall and into the next set of vents, we should reach an access terminal and a generator to which we can restore the power. It should be easier to get up to communications after that.” Joel showed Adam which path he wanted to take my tracing it with his finger.

“You know the best way,” Adam shrugged. Joel lead them to another vent, when he entered, he started asking Adam questions.

“What’s your name?”

“What?”

“I asked your name. You know mine, but I don’t know yours yet.”

“Adam Ellis.”

“Alright Adam, why are you here?”

“I was asked by a Weyland-Yutani synthetic to accompany some people to get a flight recorder. I don’t know why I’m here honestly, I’m only following orders.” Joel made a huff sound.

“Aren’t we all.”

~~~~~~

Joel found out that it took longer to get around with two people then it did when he was alone. Joel had found some guy, Adam, who didn’t know what the fuck was going on. That wasn’t Joel’s problem. If this guy lived under a rock for the past week, that was his deal.

“What are you doing?” Adam asked as Joel looked through draws and other creates laying around.

“I looking for stuff to build with. I have blueprints for noise makers, medikits, pipe bombs, and flash bangs. I need certain components to make these things.” Joel explained. “What did you do before you came here?”

“I’m an engineer, I work on machines and shit,” Adam explained. Joel started rubbing his eyes. “Tired?” Adam asked softly. Joel nodded.

“There’s not really time to rest when you have to keep running for you life,” Joel explained to him. “If we go past this area we can get to an elevator. We can head up to where we need to be from there.” Adam nodded and followed Joel. By the time Joel and Adam got to the elevator everything was quite.

“This isn’t right. Last time I was here an alarm was going off. Someone must have been here before us.” Joel looked around. “I can’t see anyone.”

“Oh,” Adam reached down to his belt where he had put the motion tracker. “I can use this,” Adam looked to the tracker, there was nothing around them. “There’s nothing here.”

Joel rolled his eyes, “Then let’s get out of here before something does come here,” Joel went to the elevator and waited for Adam. Adam took another pause before continuing with Joel. Joel pushed the button, to the top floor and silence settled around them.

“We have to be careful around here. There’s some androids that don’t take to kindly to people around. I don’t know if they’re true, but there are rumors of androids killing people.” Adam’s head snapped over to where Joel was standing.

“What? That’s not possible! They have a code that they have to live by! Rule and shit to protect the people that they work for!” Joel just shrugged as Adam kept talking. “You could have told me about evil androids killing people.”

“I told you, it’s just rumors.” Joel reminded. Just as Joel finished, the elevator opened to reveal a blood covered android walking around. Joel and Adam stopped.

“Can I help you?” The android asked.

“We’re looking for communications.” The android’s eyes flashed at Joel’s words.

“That is a restricted area. I wouldn’t advise going there,” the android said before turning away and walking in the other direction. Adam made to walk towards another vent when a voice came over the speakers.

“Samuels! It’s Ripley!” And then static took over. Joel watched as all the androids looked up. Their eyes turned red and they began to where Ripley was. Joel pulled Adam back out of the way and into a small storage room. The androids were coming back and Joel didn’t want to be found on their bad side.

“She’s alive! Ripley is alive!” Adam let out a sigh of relief. “And Samuels, that bastard.” Adam seemed to relax more now.

“Who are they?” Joel asked, trying not to show how jealous he was of people he didn’t know. Seriously, he had just met Adam, there was no way he could start having feeling for him! Though he was very attractive with his build and-

“They’re the people I came over with. I wasn’t sure if they were dead or not, but this makes it a lot easier to deal with. At least now I know I won’t go back with a dead crew.” Adam let out a sigh.

“Well your friend just alerted the whole ship full of evil androids and killer aliens where we are. We need to find your friends and head over to a transit. I need to get to medical for something. After that we can… go our separate ways. I guess,” Joel said.

“No,” Joel snapped his head up, “I told you we would get out of here. We means together,” Adam placed his hands on Joel’s shoulders. “We won’t be able to catch Ripley now. Let’s just head to the transits and go to medical.” Joel made a sound of agreement. “Alright, where do we need to go?”

“To the vents at the other end of the hall.” Joel exited the hall without looking and was instantly grabbed. “A-Adam!”

~~~~~~

Adam followed Joel out and watch as he was grabbed by a red eyed android. “A-Adam!” Joel gasped for air. Adam looked around for something, anything, to hit the android with. Adam noticed a maintenance jack laying across a storage box and grabbed it. He knocked the android on the head. The android made a sharp buzzing sound and dropped Joel to the ground. It turned to Adam and Adam hit him again and again until it collapsed to the ground, sputtering and hissing as a white milk-like substance came out of it’s mouth.

Adam dropped the jack and went to Joel. He had marks appearing on his neck and he looked out cold. “Damn,” Adam whispered. He had no idea where to go now. He gently picked up Joel and searched his pockets. He found the floor map and a green waypoint to where Joel was going to take him.

“Alright, okay,” Adam put Joel on his back and looked down to the map. “No more vents I guess,” Adam hooked the map up to his other side and grabbed the jack. He had to try not to ran into anyone, he’d have to be extra careful. Adam walked to the elevator and hit the call button

“Have a nice day,” the android that greeted them when they first arrived said. Adam gave him a nod, trying to stay on his good side.

When Adam reached the bottom floor, he noticed that more of the lights were on and that other machinery was starting to come alive. Adam didn’t know weather to be thankful or even more scared. The power was a blessing, the lights were a curse. Now there were less shadows to work with and more people would probably be looking around for whoever turned the power on.

The first two halls had been a breeze, nothing like running while people turned their backs. The third hall was a bit more of a mess. Adam had almost been caught and had to duck into a small office. He hid under the only desk in the room and prayed that no one had seen him.

The door opened behind him and Adam held his breath. Don’t come closer, don’t come closer. He pulled Joel farther under the desk. He made a promise he intended to keep. They were going to leave this hell hole.

“What are we doing here? We should be getting back to the others,” a female voice sounded by the door.

“We need to find stuff. You heard the others, we’re running low on supplies. If we find more here than we should be make a good impression. We need help to stay alive,” a male voice responded. The female grunted at she started pushing boxes around.

A gunshot went off and Adam stilled. Had he been spotted? “Fuck!” The man cried, “What the hell was that?”

“Sorry. I-I thought I saw something,” the female appologised.

“Fine. Don’t let it happen-” loud thumps were heard racing down the hall. When the door opened again, Adam heard screams, hisses, and gunshots. It was here. The alien was in the room with them. Fuck. Adam had to think fast. There must be something he could do. Anything!

The light in Adam’s head finally came on:

Noisemaker.


	3. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel and Adam have to make a quick decision and follow two different paths.

Adam pulled Joel’s device from his belt quietly. He scrolled through the device until he found the schematics that he was looking for. The alien seemed to be sticking around and Adam didn’t want to alert it with any loud noises. Adam looked through the list of items needed to make the noisemaker: charge pack, sensor, SCJ injector, and scraps. Adam reached into Joel’s pockets and searched for everything he needed. It only took a few seconds to put everything together.

He waited until the alien went near enough to the door, so that it opened, to throw it as far as he could. Beeps and whistles sounded down the hall. It didn’t take long for it to catch the attention of the alien. It sprinted out the door, Adam took his chance then. He grabbed Joel and went to the door. When he looked to where the alien was, he saw it’s back was turned to him.

Adam walked the opposite direction slowly. He didn’t want to let the thing know where he was. He quickly realized that he was still following the path Joel had set when he found he was at the first vent. He would have to think fast if he wanted to get out of here without using vents. He could hear loud thumping footsteps behind him and he walked as fast as he could and when he heard the steps getting closer and closer.

Adam almost died with relief when the transit signs started appearing. Even the footsteps had stopped! Adam couldn’t help, but feel thankful for everything right now. Although, Joel was still unconscious. That might be a hinder to Adam’s happiness.

Adam sighed when he finally reached the transit. He hadn’t found any more nasty surprises, like humans or aliens, since he found the signs.

“Well Joel,” Adam said, looking over his shoulder to Joel’s unconscious form, “we made it. And it looks like the transit’s already been called for us. Ain’t we lucky?” Adam walked into the unoccupied transit and put Joel in one of the seats. After hitting the button, he sat there in calm silence.

~~~~~~

Joel woke up groggily just as the transit came to a stop. “Where am I?” Adam jumped as he heard Joel’s broken voice.

“Joel! You’re awake!” Adam smiled at him. “I got us to the transit you marked. We had some complications though. We ran into some people and an alien.”

“Great, trust you to find an alien when I’m unconscious,” Joel stood up slowly and walked towards the exit.

“Adam, is that you?” Samuels asked as they exited the transit.

“Samuels! Ah god, you don’t know how happy I am to see you!” Adam laughed and touched Samuels’ shoulder. Adam noticed Joel standing behind him and made a motion to Samuels. “This guys okay. He won’t hurt you. He’s one of the good synthetics. Samuels, this is Joel. He’s been helping me find my way around this place.” Adam looked around after the introductions. “Where’s Ripley and Taylor?”

“Taylor was hurt,” Samuels said. “We can’t move her. I sent Ripley to get medical supplies to help her.”

“Should we help her?” Joel asked.

“No. She said she would be fine. I talked to her a bit ago and she said she was fine.” Even for a synthetic, he had a certain amount of panic in his tone. Joel and Adam shared a look. “And we cannot be splitting up any more than we already have.” Gunshots were heard around them as they spoke. Samuels quickly turned back to his comm. and radioed Ripley.

Joel went over to Taylor as he did so and sat next to her. “You’re the highest ranking level out of all of us. Why hasn’t anybody been sent to save you yet?”

“How did you know that?” Taylor asked with a worried tone. “I haven’t-”

“I know how to see a higher up when I see one and you are a higher up. So how come they haven’t come to get you yet? Exactly what level are you anyway?” Joel asked. He could see Adam out of the corner of his eye, trying to figure out what Joel was talking about.

“I’m a level 4. And it seems like I’m expendable,” Taylor gripped her side tighter. Joel laid a hand on her shoulder.

“We are all expendable.” He said softly, “Haven’t you figured it out. Half of this ships crew is dead, the androids are murderous, and an alien seems to have decided it was going to kill us all.” Joel tried to keep his cool. He didn’t want to yell at an injured woman, that wouldn’t be right, so he sighed and started speaking softly. “It’ll be okay. We can get out of here and we can go home and you can tell your superiors what happened here.”

“No! I can’t! They’ll want to use this thing as a weapon! I can’t let them do that!” Joel nodded at what she said and moved away while she started muttering to herself. Adam pulled Joel aside after the encounter.

“How are we going to kill it?” Adam asked, having overheard Joel’s conversation with Taylor. Joel looked him dead in the eye, shaking his head.

“I don’t think we can kill it.”

Before Adam could say anything more, three men came out of nowhere. Two of the men held up guns instantly as Joel moved in front of Taylor.

“Who are you?” The third man asked. He had a ‘MARSHAL’ hat on with a grey button up and black tie covered by a black jacket with one too many pockets.

“Are you Marshal Waits?” Samuels asked. The man nodded and Samuels continued. “You are our contact. We tied to contact you when we came aboard. We couldn’t seem to get a hold of you and we came over here.”

“I sent you a clear directive not to land on station!” Waits said firmly.

“I told you we didn’t hear your message. We understood you would be-” the door behind Waits and his men opened revealing Ripley. She didn’t seem to notice the others until Waits pulled his gun on her.

“Hey!”

“Identify yourself!”

“Ripley, from the Torrens.”

“Relax kid,” Waits said to the other two next to him as he put his gun away.

Ripley gave the medical kit she had brought back with her to Samuels. He went to Taylor and started moving everything around. looking for something specific item. Ripley looked up and noticed Adam and Joel. She got up to meet them.

“Hey Stargazer, who’s your friend?” Ripley asked.

“Amanda Ripley this is Joel Heyman. He’s been helping me navigate the ship. Joel, this is the person who I told you about that I came over with.”Joel and Ripley agave each other a firm handshake.

“Adam, help us carry Taylor,” Samuels asked as he moved her into a more moveable position. Adam sighed and went over to them.

“We can’t leave here yet,” Waits interrupted. “We need the transit to get to HQ, but it’s down. Samuels says you’re an engineer,” Waits said, lying as Samuels had never mentioned the fact. “Go make yourself useful. Seeing as you’re the one who screwed up the trap.”

Ripley gave an angry glare, “Yeah, right. We’ll talk about that later Waits. You protect them while I’m gone. Understood?”

Waits rolled his eyes. “Ricardo, get a lock on her radio so we can stay in touch.”

As Samuels gave his goodbyes and Ripley promised to come back, Joel packed up his things and started after her. Adam tried to catch up with him.

“Where are you going?” Adam asked as he fell in sync with Joel’s footsteps.

“I still know this place and Ripley could use my help,” Joel offered as he followed her.

“If you guys are coming with me, you have to be more quiet.” Ripley stalked up to a series of computers and hit a selected amount of buttons. Instead of starting the transit, it blinked red and gave a low power sigh.

“You android fucks. I spent a long time securing this place,” a man’s voice rang out. Adam and Joel got down instantly while Ripley pounded on the computer keys angrily. Ripley got down just as the man appeared. The man came around and started messing with the computers.While he did, Ripley came up behind him and hit him over the head with her jack. As soon as he hit the ground, an android started talking.

Ripley crouched down and moved towards the android. Trying to kill it before it could find them. Joel figured out what she was doing and called to the android to get his attention.

“Hey!” Joel called. The android turned to him and followed. Ripley stood up behind him as he passed and shoved an electrical rod in his side. He shook and sputtered as Ripley hit him over and over.

“Come on, let’s hurry up. Before anymore androids can find us.” Adam hurried them. He checked over Joel, just to make sure that he was okay, before moving on. Last time Joel encountered an android, it had knocked him out.

They quickly reactivated the transit controls and started on their way back. Waits radioed into them:

“Ripley, the transits here, were waiting for you.”

“We ran into some trouble. Take the transit, I can catch the next one.”

“We can wait.”

“But Taylor can’t. Take the transit, I can catch the next one.”

“Your call.” He said, ending the transmission.

As they exited the room, Ripley went to look around. She found a few dead bodies and a new upgrade for her plasma torch.

“Looks like this is the only thing here. Let’s head back before anything else decides to surprise us,” Ripley lead the way out of the room. Before they could get too far, Joel pointed out a large orange metal slab embedded in the wall.

“You can cut that with your gas torch,” he explained, which Ripley did. It lead to a vent which lead to a room close to the transit area.

As Ripley hit the button, voices could be heard coming towards them. Ripley motioned for them to hide behind the large metal pillar in the middle of the room. Adam looked around the corner of the pillar. There were four men, each had a gun drawn and at the ready. Ripley threw a smoke grenade and went around the other side of the pillar, only one man had chosen to go that way. Ripley waited until he was closer before tasing him in the side. He dropped like a rock.

The other three men had decided to go back around, which let Adam and Joel sneak behind them and knock them out while Ripley finished the last one off. They finished just as the transit arrived for them.

~~~~~~

After exiting the transit, Ripley was radioed again by Waits. Adam didn’t listen to the conversation as he turned to Joel.

“We need to find some way to kill that thing. Taylor was right, we can’t let it live.”

Before Joel could reply, Ripley turned to them. “Waits said to go to the Marshal Bureau.” Adam sighed, not finished with his conversation, but willing to postpone.

“This place is so empty,” Ripley said, “Was it ever full?”

“It was one upon a time,” Joel answered. “Kids playing, animals on and off, people laughed and joked more in those times, but that was before that damn alien came and attacked us.”

Ripley gave him a sad smile and moved the conversation on. “There’s the entrance let’s head in.” When they entered, some people were complaining about Waits not being able to do anything with his stupid plans while other people were thanking Ripley for starting up the transits. Ripley smiled at them and walked by, going straight to Waits.

“Why don’t we check on your friend?” Joel said, making Adam jump. Joel had been very quiet since they used the transit last.

“Okay,” Adam lead Joel to a door somewhere behind Waits. Taylor was laying on a cot with Samuels looking around in the corner. “How’s she doin’ Samuels?” Adam asked. Samuels took a second to reply.

“She’s doing fine. A little rest and everything should be fine. How is Ripley doing?” Samuels asked the last question slowly.

“Your girlfriend’s fine, don’t worry,” Adam joked.

“She’s not my girlfriend, she is a colleague. Robots don’t have feelings,” Samuels retorted.

“Everything has feelings,” Adam said, sneaking a side glance at Joel, who was looking out the window at Ripley. Ripley was talking to some guy before stomping and turning to Waits. Adam watched as Ripley entered a room only to come out with a flamethrower.

She made her way to Taylor’s room and popped her head in. “I’m going out for Waits. I’ll be back soon.”

“I’ll go with you,” Adam replied walking towards her.

“What about Joel? You should stay with him.” Adam looked back to Joel.

“He can take care of himself, let’s go.” Joel grabbed Adam’s hand before leaving.

“Take care of yourself. Come back okay,” Adam smiled and pressed his lips to the top of Joel’s head. Joel flushed and looked at him confused.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”


	4. Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions, death, hate, and hurt. Only half of these things are in this chapter.

Joel watched as Adam and Ripley left. Waits came in a moment later and went to Samuels. “So what are your plans now?”

“Do you need any help?” He asked, not turning around.

Waits took a moment to think. “You can head over to android processing. See if you can access Apollo and lift the locks from there when Ripley is done with her job.”

“I’ll do that then.”

“And I’ll go with you,” Joel volunteered. “You could use somebody who knows their way around this place. Ricardo and Waits can only focus on one person at a time. It’ll be easier this way.” Samuels agreed and they exited the Marshal Bureau, heading towards Android Processing.

~~~~~~

Adam and Ripley arrived on the other side of the transit. Nothing looked too out of place. Ripley radioed Waits as they arrived, he warned them about malfunctioning equipment, but never said anything about vents that could explode. Ripley and Adam were blown back, throwing them harshly onto the ground.

"We have to turn the water on!" Ripley yelled over the flames. Adam nodded and stood up, since Ripley was shorter than him, she had an easier time with maneuvering around the flames. They moved down one corridor and through one room before voices started. Out of the flames came androids. Each of them were on fire and extremely deadly. Ripley raised her jack, but Adam pulled her back as the android reach out for her.

"We have to go around him, he can only last so long on fire," Ripley looked at the android and nodded. They ran around the android, making sure to avoid his flaming hands. They met two other androids on the way, Adam having been burned when one of the androids grabbed him.

Ripley made it to the water reset before Adam did. She hit the button, making water rain down and shoring out the androids that had been following them. Ripley growled at Waits, as Adam moved on. He could hear voices ahead and followed the sound. A hand full of people were standing in front of him. They didn’t seem to notice him though.

“The creature’s nearby, you need to go,” Ripley said, coming out of nowhere. The men started grumbling, asking about the explosion and where they were going now. Ripley paid them no mind.

“Waits says to build a cage around the creature and lock it in,” Adam nodded in understanding. “We have to lock the security doors around the stairwell, the Supplies storage, Maintenance Access, and the Server Hub Reception.”

“We should split up,” Adam said. “I’ll take the Supplies storage, Maintenance Access, and wait for you at Server Hub Reception.” Ripley looked unsure, but nodded anyway. “I won’t get hurt, I promised Joel.”

“If you like Joel so much, why don’t you marry him?” Ripley taunted, walking the opposite way of Adam.

“Fine. I will!”

Adam walked up the stairs and looked around. He could see a green lit generator and went to turn it off. He did this to two other generations before waiting at the Server Hub for Ripley. He had heard things moving around. Things in the vent. He knew it was the alien and he hoped that Ripley would be fine on her own. Adam was relieved to Ripley running up the stairs with her flame thrower. She grabbed him and pulled him into the Server Hub, hitting the lock override and making the door close. 

~~~~~~

Joel followed Samuels throughout the station. It looked as if Samuels didn’t need him for directions, so he didn’t say anything. The met very little resistance along the way and what resistance they did meet was quickly dealt with by Samuels.

As they moved to Android Processing, they could hear loud screeches and machinery moving back and forth. Whatever Ripley and Adam had been doing had alerted the alien and had royally pissed it off. Samuels hadn’t said anything, but Joel could see how he walked more tensely than before.

“It sound like the plan is working. We should hurry so we can meet them back to HQ,” Joel said moving a little more quickly. Samuels didn’t have the same enthusiasm as Joel did, seeing as he stopped and turned the wrong way. “Samuels? Hey! Samuels! Where are you going?!” Joel jogged towards Samuels. He didn’t say anything as he moved forward.

Samuels walked into a room filled with body bags. He moved around the bags until he reached a voice recorder on the floor. He didn’t play it, he just stared at it. After a moment he pocketed the device and stood up.

“We need to keep moving,” Joel said, “the others are depending on us. Ripley and Adam are depending on us. If we can kill this thing, we can get to your ship and get out of this hell hole.” 

“You are right. We need to keep moving.” Joel suddenly jerked, falling into Samuels as the station rocked violently back and forth. Joel ran to a large window at the other end of the room. He could see a piece of Sevastopol shooting off into space. Joel felt his heart speed up. They had done it! They had gotten the alien off the ship! Joel tried to radio Adam to ask him how he was doing, but ended up in static.

“Adam, we did it!” No response, “Adam? Ripley? Anyone?!” Joel called, still nothing. Samuels had taken Joel’s lead and tried to contact the others. “Ricardo, Waits, what happened to Ripley and Adam?” Joel asked.

“They’re dead. The alien killed them,” Waits said, no note of sympathy in his voice. Joel suddenly felt dizzy. That… that couldn’t be right. Adam had promised to come back. He promised! He promised that they would get off this ship together and go home! And Ripley, how could she have died? She had fought a fucking alien and survived, how could she have died on such a simple mission? Samuels turned and punched the wall as hard as he could, leaving a good sized dent.

“We need to keep moving. For them.” Samuels peeled his fist from the wall and moved forward. “If we don’t keep moving, we’ll lose focus on what we need to do.” Joel nodded. He had to finish this mission, if not for his sake, then for Adam.

~~~~~~

Ripley and Adam tumbled to the floor, gasping for breath as they did so. Being stuck on a floating lab in space with a murdering alien was not something they wanted to do again. They moved slowly, removing their space suits. Adam had just finished removing his suit while Ripley rang Waits out.

“We need to get back to the Bureau so I can kick his ass,” Ripley gasped, finally able to catch her breath.

“Yeah,” Adam agreed, “let’s kick his ass,” he followed Ripley through the corridors.

“This is where I first came in, this is where I ended up.” Ripley got a saddened look. “I met a friend around here. He ended up being skewered by that- that thing. I’m glad it’s gone now.”

They ended up at a closed metal door with people shooting at them. “Goddammit!” Adam shouted, looking around for something to help them get through undetected. Ripley motioned towards a sweeper machine that looked offline.

“If we can boot it up, we can follow it to that closed door we saw earlier. Distract them while I work on booting it up,” Adam sighed, he really didn’t feel like being shot right now.

“Hey jackass!” Adam called standing up. The men on the other side started yelling and shooting. Thankfully, they were terrible shots and only managed to hit the door around him. Ripley tugged on his shirt when the machine started working, making him get down and follow her. Like Ripley said, it lead to a small metal door, which opened automatically. From there, they used an alternate vent to get around.

Ripley touched her head piece as Ricardo talked to her. “Something’s been up with the damn androids since I got here.” Silence. “Great,” Ripley sighed. “It looks like something has the androids going crazy. They’ve moved from where they were supposed to be. Into more public areas.

Just as Ripley finished talking, screams could be heard. They followed the screams until they found three dead bodies with two androids walking around. Adam and Ripley ran around them and into a vent.

They looped around to sloped debris and through a door to their right. An android was waiting for them, which Ripley shot instantly. She wasn’t very happy right now. They ended up at some closed emergency shutters which Ripley called Waits to open.

“Waits? Waits?” She looked to Adam, “I heard an android over the com, I- I think they killed him.”

“We need to find an alternate route.”

After finding an alternate route, Adam and Ripley looked around. There was no one anywhere. Joel was missing along with Taylor and Samuels. Ripley loaded her gun and went towards the front. They could see Ricardo sitting with his head in his hands.

“Rip,” he said quietly, “Rip, they’re all dead.”

“The androids slaughtered them,” Ripley agreed, putting her hands on his shoulders.

“Why? Why the fuck-”

“I don’t know. But I think Samuels does.”

“Samuels? Why?”

“Waits sent him to access Apollo. I need to find him. Have you seen Taylor or Marlow or Joel?”

“N-no.”

“They’re not here. I think they may have got clear. Ricardo? Ricardo. If I go after Samuels, can you run this place? I need eyes and ears.”

“I’m not fucking staying here,” Ricardo said, filled with panic.

“Ricardo, I need you to do this. Can you and the station and keep me covered? Ricardo?” Ripley said, voice sharp and demanding.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Sit tight. Lock the fucking doors and don’t let anyone in. Look after me. I’ll come back for you.” Adam and Ripley left.

“Do you think that Joel and Samuels are together?” Adam asked as he helped Ripley get down the debris pile.

Ripley didn’t reply, killing an android before responding. “Yeah, probably,” Ripley replied, hitting the call transit button.

Ripley and Ricardo talked as Adam went ahead. Body bags were scattered everywhere. Adam couldn’t help but wonder if they had worked together then would this many people have died? Ripley caught up with Adam as they took the elevator down. Adam checked the computer while Ripley, once again, spoke with Ricardo.

“Adam, we’re going to have to climb a service vent to get where we need to go,” Adam finished reading before following Ripley. She used the plasma torch to get through the door and to a side vent. They walked over a ladder to where another ladder was waiting. Above that was long ladder that didn’t look stable enough. Adam crossed first, seeing Ripley’s hesitation to do so. The ladder rocked, but nothing else happened. When Ripley tried to cross, the ladder slipped off and she started falling. Adam grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. 

She took a breather before continuing forward.

~~~~~~

Joel watched as android after android was slaughtered by Samuels in his rage. After the news of Ripley and Adam’s death, Samuels had started killing anything and everything in his way Joel was glad that only androids had to die and not people. There were times where Joel had to pull Samuels, okay, try to pull Samuels away from another android.

This was one of these times.

“I must have access to Apollo. Open the lower transit immediately,” Samuels was talking to an android working near the transit panel.

“Apollo transit reserved for Seegson executives and synthetics only.” Joel almost laughed. Didn’t they know that Samuels was short tempered at the moment? Couldn’t they see the death and destruction he had caused so far?

“Right,” Samuels said shortly, “Then I’ll have to find a way to talk to Apollo directly.”

“Biocontainment Hazard Level Omega. All permissions reached.” The android grabbed Samuels as he tried to walk away. Joel gave a short laugh. Here they go.

“I don’t have time for this,” Samuels slammed his head into a create and continued to beat him until the paste milk substance was pouring out of him. Joel grabbed him when he didn’t stop.

“We need to keep going.” Samuels raised his fist, ready to hit him once more, but stopped. “We need to going. Ripley and Adam would have wanted us to keep going.” Samuels put his fist down and straightened himself out.

Samuels walked out and went down to a closed door and pried it open. Joel watched as he did so. When Joel didn’t move forward, Samuels looked to him. “We need to keep moving, go forward.” Joel went through the door Samuels had opened. It slammed shut behind them.

They walked down a long hall with little to no resistance. They ended up at a room with fog on the bottom of the room. Samuels went towards a large glass window and started messing with the machines. Joel jumped when the door behind the window opened.

“Adam!” He gaped, seeing the larger man. Samuels looked up at the name. He stood there, stunned as Ripley walked in.

“Ripley.” He greeted. “Good to see you alive.”

Joel ran up to the window and pressed his hands against the glass, “Adam, you’re alive!” Adam ran to where Joel was stood, pressing his hands where Joel’s were.

“Of course I’m alive, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Waits told us that you died. That the alien killed you.” Joel rubbed his eyes, trying to make the tears go away. “But it didn’t. You’re here. You’re alive.”

“Yeah, I’m alive. And boy, do I have a story to tell you,” Joel smiled.

“Come with me,” Samuels moved away, Joel looked at Adam one last time before following. Everytime he passed a window, he could see Adam and Ripley and he didn’t feel so bad.

“What are you doing?” Joel asked.

“I’m going to use the Reformat Chamber.”

“Samuels! That’s too dangerous!” Ripley cried.

“Yes. Far too dangerous. Wish me luck.” Samuels entered the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, my computer broke and I had to get a new one.


	5. The Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ripley and Joel have to find a way to the core or die trying. Adam had a robot to fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samuels is a robot.

Joel and Ripley ran to the door that closed behind Samuels, Adam went to the door controls and tried to override it. Samuels looked through the window, watching their futile efforts.

“Samuels! Don’t!” Ripley cried as he moved into position. “Get the door open! Open it!” Ripley cried as electricity went everywhere.

“I’m trying,” Adam shouted, panicked. “He locked the controls, I can’t do anything!” Adam kept fiddling with the controls.

“Ripley,” Samuels called, “Apollo’s rejecting me. We might be in trouble.”

“Samuels?” Ripley called, worried.

“Apollo is trying to stop me from interfacing,” a beat. “Oh no. Amanda. You need to manually disconnect the system. Please!”

“Jesus Samuels, I’ll try.” Ripley looked around.

“WAIT! You need to do it in the correct order or the cascade will be fatal for me. I’m accessing Seegson schematics,” pause, “Remove the red cable first.”

Ripley looked around, spotting a red cable attached to a generator, “Okay- red first.” She used her jack. “Next.”

“Blue cable,” Joel ran to that one, “ Can you see it?” Adam used his jack to disconnect that one.

“Next one.”

“Apollo is making this difficult,” Samuels said after a moment.

“Next one Samuels!” An electrical wave shot through the room, “What?”

“What’s happening out there Ripley?” Samuels called.

“The emergency lights came on, I can’t make out the colors of the cables. You’re going to have to guide us to them!” Ripley panicked

“The next one is next to an upturned gurney,” Samuels called. Ripley found that one next. She shut it off as Joel took Adam’s jack, making Adam go back and work on the door controls. “Just two more. Look for an open floor panel, “ Samuels directed.

“Got it!” Joel called, shutting it down. Ripley wasted no time in turning off the last one. Another electrical wave moved through as they watched Samuels get ejected from the interface device. He slumped to the floor.

“Samuels,” Ripley touched the glass, “you’re dying.”

“You talk like I’ve had an actual life. I… thank you for that.”

“Samuels.”

“The Apollo transit is open. Once you get into the core. It will talk to you.”

“You did that for me?” Ripley asked, touched.

“I wanted Amanda Ripley to have closure…” he went silent. Ripley had started crying by this point. Adam finally got the door to rise. Ripley and Joel entered the room, Samuels was laying at the end of a trail of wires near some fire. Joel and Ripley pulled him out and away from the fire.

“You stupid robot, why couldn’t you just listen to me?” Ripley asked. She cried over Samuels chest for a brief moment. “Ricardo? If you’re there… pick up…” Ripley pleaded.

A door at the other end of the room opened up, “I’m here, I’m here- sorry.”

“Samuels is gone,” she replied.

“Shit.”

“He opened Apollo transit for me. I’m going straight there, I’ll get to Apollo and lift the lockdown,” Ripley stood and moved towards the door.

“We should go after her,” Joel said. Adam moved towards Samuels, ignoring Joel’s words. “Adam, we need to go-”

“I think I can fix him.” Adam said. “There’s an android repair place not too far from here. Go with Ripley, she might do something crazy. I’ll try to keep in contact with you and Ricardo, I’ll come and find you when I’m done. Hopefully I’ll have Samuels with me,” Joel sighed.

“We just got back together.”

“And we’ll be together again. After I help Ripley and Samuels. Trust me Joel. Have I lead you astray so far?”

“No,” Joel threw his arms up, “Alright fine, you can work on Samuels, I’ll help RIpley,” Joel reached into Samuels’ pocket and grabbed the recorder. Adam stared at him, confused, “Don’t worry about it,” Joel stood, he kissed his palm and smacked Adam with it. “Be safe!” He yelled as he ran after Ripley.

Adam laughed as he watched Joel leave. If Adam didn’t have something to do right now, he might have ran after him. “Alright Samuels, let’s open you up,” Adam picked the android up, having a difficult time moving him. “Y’know, this would have been really hard if you had been some 1000 pound robot.” Adam joked.

~~~~~~

Joel ran after Ripley. She was standing over the corpse of a dead android, looting the body while muttering how much better Samuels was than this piece of junk. “Where’s Adam?” She asked.

“He said he had to do something, I told him that I would go with you,” Ripley shrugged as she followed a winded hallway. She touched her head set as Ricardo started talking to her.

“Play it, Ricardo,” she commanded as the transit they stood on started moving. Joel could hear Taylor’s voice, but couldn’t make out what she was saying. Joel walked into a nearby elevator while Ripley’s face changed. Ripley followed Joel as he hit the transit button. “Taylor was talking to Marlow. She was trying to make a deal with him.”

“She was trying to help.”

“Samuels was trying to help. She was looking out for her bosses,” Ricardo interrupted them. “Ricardo says that there is an A.I. Core at the center. He says that Samuels made sure that Apollo would talk to me.”

“Then let’s get up there.”

They made it to a scanner when it said, “Firearms detected.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Ripley snapped. “I’ll be back,” she said as she place all her weapons down. “Good thing there’s no more aliens.” Ripley made it through, this time without complication. “Ricardo, the way in’s blocked off.” Joel looked around before tapping Ripley. She turned to where Joel was standing at a lit map.

“There’s a power conduit that links to the Apollo core. We can use that,” Joel showed her, following the line with his finger. “We’d have to turn off some electronics, but it could work.”

“Alright, let’s go,” Ripley followed Joel. Joel found it creepy that the lights seemed to follow them, turning on as they went by. After walking and talking aimlessly after a while, they found what they were looking for. Ripley hacked the terminal and they moved forward. They could hear plastic moving around below them. They hacked the second terminal before Ripley broke into a run. Joel ran after her.

“Why are we running?!” He called as he followed her up a ladder. Ripley didn’t answer him until after they crawled through a vent and fell out an opening.

“Ricardo said that we needed to hurry or the system would reboot. RIcardo, the main entrance is locked. Any idea what to do next?” She sighed as Joel moved to the door on the left. Joel found two gas masks as he explored. He was walking back to Ripley when they bumped into each other, making them both fall and the recorder come out of Joel’s pocket.

“Didn’t mean to scare you. I found these and thought they would be able to help with-” Ripley pointed to the recorder next to Joel. “Samuels had this on him when he died. He picked it up along the way. I thought you might want it, but I guess I forgot about it.” Joel handed the recorder to her. She took it and looked at it in wonderment. “Anyway, I found these masks and they should be able to help with getting through the gas.”

Ripley pocketed the recorder and took the mask, Joel got up first and helped Ripley. They put on the mask and walked through the noxious gas to an air diverter system. They were chase by androids with safety suits on. They tried to stifle giggles as the androids walked in and walked out.

Ripley hacked the server, “Left Hemisphere Sever Banks: Now Active. Right Hemisphere Server Banks: Now Active.”

“We have to check the server banks I’ll go left, you go right.” Ripley nodded in agreeance and they both split up.

Joel went to the left. The instant he got out of the room, an android was waiting for him. He got around the android and into a room with water. He was able to get to the terminal and do… something which made the ship groan. He threw a noisemaker and ran over to a blinking computer. He did… something else that made all the androids burst into flames.

He crawled through a vent to Apollo center. While he waited for Ripley, he could hear the ship groan in protest. Ripley climbed through another vent a second later. She was out of breath as she met up with Joel.

“All you need to do now is it use the access turner on the dome terminal to talk to Apollo.” Ripley followed what Joel said, she hacked the device. Joel and Ripley started to shake while a large white sphere was pulled up.

Ripley was the first in, Joel right behind her. She sat in the chair and started talking to Apollo. Joel stood behind her and read along with what she was typing. “What the hell?” A pause. “Two days after we left? You’re kidding me…” she growled, “Sons of bitches! It isn’t on the damn station!” Joel watched as the computer continues to refuse Ripley’s order. “What? Fuck.” Ripley got out of the chair. “We need to check the central reactor. Something’s not right.” The A.I. Core slipped back down as they left.. Joel lead Ripley to a ladder that lead farther and farther down. Joel looked through the terminal as they passed.

“I knew it, Ripley look, it says here that Taylor was the highest rank out of all of you.” Joel pointed to the screen. Ripley pushed Joel out of the way and read through the terminal herself.

“Taylor was calling the shots? She can’t keep her head on worth a damn.” Ripley snarked before following Joel to a lift that took them down to engineering. “You on comms yet Ricardo?” Pause. “Apollo’s running Weyland-Yutani protocols. Seegson sold out. Weyland-Yutani are in control of Apollo now. It’s refusing to life the lock down. It says there’s something up with the reactor.” Pause. “Sorry Ricardo but I’m small-fry. Me, Samuels, Taylor… we all are. Guess if we amounted to anything Apollo wouldn’t be so ready to see us killed.” Ripley got off the comm. Joel was ahead of her and looking around.

“Ripley, generator,” Joel called. “You fix the generator and I’ll pull the switch.” Ripley pulled out her jack and restored the generator power. Joel cranked the machine. One of the large pieces of equipment screeched as it was moved.

They ended up at going through the vents to avoid being spotted by the androids that were patrolling the area. Joel still found it creepy that the Working Joes still used their sales pitch as they walked around. Ripley worked on three more generators while Joel used the crank and hit the button. Another piece of machinery was lifted up to show a vent. They ended up at a place where they had to lift the access shudders. Joel ended up with a bolt gun as they ran back to the shudders.

They used an elevator to get to the reactor. Joel got commed just as the door slid closed. “Joel, it’s me, Adam.”

“Adam? Is something wrong? Are you okay?”

“We are fine Joel, I just want to know where you are,” Adam answered.

“We? Adam-”

“Samuels is with me. I got him back online. Some of his network wires were fried and I had to replace them,” Joel and Ripley exited the elevator and came face to face with a group of angry androids.

“Let’s head to the basement!” Joel called, “Sorry Adam, we’re in the central reactor and… oh God… Fuck… Adam, you should get down here. Everyone that went missing is down here. They’re in a nest with eggs and I- this is where they were hiding. Adam, this is their nest.”

“Get the fuck out of there Joel!”

“We have to destroy the nest. We have to kill these things. I’m sorry Adam.”

“Joel wait-!” Joel turned his headset off. He had to destroy the nest and make sure that these things never got off the ship.

“Let’s go, Ripley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all characters that die in the game will die in this story.


	6. Oh No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main reactor might not be so easy to flush out aseveryone once thought.

“Joel? Joel?! Goddammit!” Adam shouted. “Samuels, Ripley and Joel are at the central reactor. Aliens are down there with them. We have to get there now.”

“They’re going to have to overload the core to reboot the system.”

“Overloading the core could kill them! We have to get down there. Ricardo, talk to me,” Adam called to the other man.

“Adam? That you? Haven’t heard from you in a while. What can I do for you?”

“Joel and Ripley are at the core and we need to find away to get down there.” Adam exited the door Joel had previously left through.

“They left a trail of working elevators and doors. You can follow them through those and you can reach the core with ease. Be careful though. I have been detecting wired signs throughout the station.” Ricardo warned.

Adam and Samuels were able to follow the trail, just as Ricardo had said. Ricardo was radioing them with updates to Ripley and Joel’s position. The core was making Ricardo unable to communicate with them, but he could still see where they were.

“They just overloaded the Beta Core and are trying to leave. It looks like something is following them. You should hurry.” RIcardo went silent. “She said that she’s going to overload all the cores and make and external discharge.”

“An external discharge-”

“Is putting the nest right in harm's way.”

Adam and Samuels could feel the ship freaking out as they got closer to the core. The elevator doors opened just in time for them to see Ripley and Joel get tossed around by androids. They tried calling to them, but weren’t able to be heard over the noise. They followed Ripley and Joel as they went to the reactor controls. Adam and Samuels just got through the vent as Ripley activated the purge.

“Adam? S-Samuels?” Ripley asked as the two fell into the room.

“Ripley, look!” Joel shouted. Ripley turned just in time to see aliens running over the look out window. “We didn’t do it. It didn’t kill them.”

“We have to get back to Ricardo,” Ripley said. “C’mon Samuels,” she helped the synthetic up. Adam gave her a frowny face when she didn’t help him, but Joel gently nudged him in the side to get his attention.

“Come on Adam, get up now,” Joel helped him up. “Did you see Ripley’s face? She’s really happy to have Samuels back.”

“No, you can’t come with us!” Ripley shouted. “Go to Ricardo and help him! Adam Joel and I can get to Medical on our own.”

“I never said that you couldn’t get to Medical, I said I wanted to help.” Samuels replied calmly. “Why can’t you just let me come with you?”

“I can’t lose you again!” Ripley shouted. “I can’t lose you again, okay? So just go to Ricardo and stay safe. If I can just… if I know you’re safe I can keep going.” Joel and Adam stood in awkward silence.

“Then I will return to RIcardo while you carry on your mission,” Samuels replied. Before leaving, he stopped, “I cannot lose you Ripley. Do not die for this mission.” Samuels left.

“So Ripley,” Joel said, sliding up to her, “having anything to tell us about you and Samuels?” Ripley turned to Joel and glared.

“I could say the same about you and Adam,” Joel sputtered at her. “That’s what I thought,” she snarled and turned toward Medical.

“Adam! She called us out! Adam!” Joel followed Adam to the engineering transit station where Ripley was waiting. “We have to get to Sevastopol Sci/Med Tower.”

“And we have to be quiet. The alien is still around here somewhere.” Ripley turned to Joel.

“Is there anyway to find a short-range device we can use?”

“There’s a short-range ambulance we can use. Why? What did Ricardo say?”

“He said that Marlow used the temporary comm reboot to call out to his ship. We can get to his ship by using a short-range ambulance.” Joel nodded and lead Ripley to where the ambulances were doced. When the arrived at the medical area, everything was on fire.

“Do you think that they have a queen or something?” Joel asked. Adam and Ripley gave him a questioning look. “Like a bee hive, bees have a queen, what if these aliens are the same way?” Ripley hacked the terminal before replying.

“If these things do have a queen, we’re fucked,” they made it to Marlow’s ship within seconds. “Let’s bring the ship’s systems online so we can get through here.” Joel and Adam found the generators and brought them back online. Ripley hacked the newly onlined access terminal, making the door open.

“Hey, Ripley. Welcome to the Anesidora.”

“Marlow? Where are you, Marlow?”

“Thanks for switching the power back on. You saved me a job. I only needed it offline temporarily. I had some things to fix.” He took a pause after that. “Maybe you want to join my crew? Plenty of free spots.”

“Ripley? Marlow double-crossed me. He said he’d give me all the data he had on the creature so I could take it to the Company, but he-”

“Taylor? Taylor? Marlow, what are you doing?” 

“What no one else seems prepared to do.”

“Is he insane? What’s he plan on doing?” Adam asked as he walked farther into the ship. They stopped when they heard a clanking. Ripley pulled her flamethrower out and used it to kill a facehugger that tried to jump at them.

“I tried to save Foster. Brought her to Sevastopol, broke all the rules getting her ashore. That was stupid of me. Stupid. You don’t beat this thing Ripley. You can’t. All you can do is refuse to engage. You’ve got to wipe out every trace. Destroy any clue. Stop this infection from spreading. Make sure there’s no chance of the human race ever making contact with it again. Because the moment it makes contact, it’s won. The Company is never going to know what happened here. Nobody is. I won’t allow it.” He stopped again.

“What the hell are we? Chopped liver?” Joel asked. “I don’t think that he would knows where here,” Ripley stopped dead in her tracks.

“The flight recorder data,” she whispered before going to the device and playing it. It was her mother’s voice. “My God,” Ripley said as the recording ended. Joel place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. As they turned they could see Marlow and Taylor, Marlow holding a gun to Taylor.

“I’m going to overload the fusion reactor.”

“That’ll turn the reactor into a goddamn nuke! You’ll destroy the ship! And the station!” Adam siad.

“It’ll annihilate every trace of that creature. Ripley, it’s the only way. I can’t let it live. And I’m not letting the Company have it, or they’ll just start the whole thing over again.”

“Listen to me! We don’t have to do this!” Ripley replied, Taylor tried to yelling at him too, but he didn’t listen. “Marlow, please.”

“You heard what your mother did. She understood. If she was here, she’d be helping me. You think she would want the Company suits knowing the zip code of that creature? No one must know.” He kept moving around and messing with the machinery.

“There are still people alive on the station! Marlow!” Taylor tried to reason.

“Foster’s not.” He defended. “She was my wife. I loved her, and I killed her,” Marlow got closer to the glass and waved his gun around. Behind him, Taylor picked up a wrench and hit him.

“I think I was too late. He set it going. He set it going!”

“Taylor! I’ll stop the overload. You have to help me! Go to that console!” Taylor did as she was told. “Open the fusion systems so I can work on them!”

“What?”

“I need power sent to the auxiliary generator, look for the letters AUX.”

“I’ve found it!” Joel went to the generator.

“Okay. You’re doing good Taylor. Now switch the maintenance terminal from ‘auto’ to ‘manual.’ Do you see it?”

“I- I can’t find it!”

“It’ll be there, Taylor, trust me! That’s it!” Ripley hacked the terminal as Adam used the generator. Everything started to slow down after that. Taylor turned around to look at them.

“Oh God. You did it. Wait. Something’s happening. I don’t understand-” she started reading something. “Primary systems collapsed. Total systems- wide cascade failure-”

“Oh fuck,” Adam shouted. “Marlow forced an overload… the ship is going to tear itself apart!” Just as Adam spoke, the core exploded and threw Taylor into the window.

“No!” Ripley yelled.

They started running as the ship exploded around them. The ship suddenly tilted and made them all fall. Everything had turned sideways by the time they made it through to the small ambulance. Joel went to Adam when they got off.

“Are you okay?” He asked before seeing a rather nasty burn mark on his arm. “Adam! You got burned!” Adam looked to where Joel was pointing.

“Oh this? This is nothing. I got this from battling androids on fire.”

“You got hurt and never told me?” Joel accused.

“I forgot, y’know. With Samuels dying and having to split up again and everything. I really didn’t feel it. And it looks like it’s healing on its own.” Adam followed Ripley to wherever the hell she was taking them.

“You could have still told me,” Joel said as they climbed through a vent.

“If I had told you you would have been fretting over me instead of doing what we needed to,” Adam whispered as they slipped by a man walking around,

“I would not have! I would have gotten you to-”

“Will you two shut up?!” Ripley whisper-yelled back. Joel gave Adam one last glare before heading after Ripley. Adam rolled his eyes as he realized he fucked up. He should have just told Joel and gotten it over with.

“We have to contact our ship before these guys do. If we don’t, they’re planning on taking the ship by force.” Ripley told them as they got passed more people.

“Then we should hurry and get to Ricardo. Samuels and Ricardo hould be where we left them,” Joel said.

“Hey guys,” Ricardo said as they came towards the window. “Listen, Marlow’s permissions are still tagged at the terminal. If we had the coordinates for the Torrens we could align the transmitter dishes manually. Bypass Apollo completely.”

“There’s an observatory near the Comms array,” Joel offered.

“You should be able to find the Torrens coordinates using that! I’ll get the door for you.” Ricardo turned to his computer.

“Off to space.”


	7. Journey's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.

Adam looked out the window as they arrived on the observatory. Ripley went through all the machines as Adam stared out.

“It’s beautiful out there,” Joel commented. “Looking out, it almost makes you forget about all this shit. Everything that’s going on seems so distant right now.”

“When we get back I am going to buy all of us a round of drinks,” Ripley said, “but for now what we need to do is get out there and align the dishes.”

“I don’t think I can do that. I don’t do space walks.” Joel said slightly panicked.

“Just do what I say and don’t do anything else.” Adam said and helped Joel into his space suit. Joel gave Adam an unamused look as they exited the ship. Joel watched all the debris float around as they continued on. Adam helped Ripley as they tried to input the coordinates. Adam tapped Joel’s helmet and motioned for his to follow as they moved forward. Joel, Adam, and RIpley lined up and pulled a crank to help move… something Joel wasn’t paying attention to. Joel watched and waited as Adam and Ripley talked to their ship.

After finishing talking and returning to the inside of the ship, they heard the cry of an alien. They watched as it jumped around ran away. They were able to get to the elevator before it saw them and they headed back to Ricardo.

“Ricardo!” Ripley called as she ran to the glass. “We lost you on comms. I thought something happened.”

“What is that thing?!” Joel cried as he saw a parasite like creature curled up near Samuels feet.

“I believe it is the lowest stage of the alien creature,” Samuels said. “It tried to attach itself to Ricardo’s face. Luckily, we were able to kill it.”

“Alright, alright, okay,” Ripley combed her hand through her hair. “Extend the clamps so we can get out of here,” Ricardo smiled and nodded. He messed with the computer in front of him.

“The clamps should be extended now. We should hurry before someone finds out and tries to take your ship by force. I’ll meet you guys at the door,” Ricardo got up and followed Samuels out the door.

“We’re finally getting out of here,” Joel grabbed Adam’s hand in both of his. “We can go home and see all of our friends and family. I can see all of my- Adam?” Joel asked when Adam stopped walking. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Joel. Let’s head to the docking bay,” Adam walked ahead of him.

When they arrived at the docking bay, everything was on fire, Androids were talking, and the alien was walking around freely. Joel could feel Adam’s eyes on him. He didn’t know why Adam was paying such close attention to him. Okay, the aliens and androids were a problem, but Joel could take care of himself! He hoped.

There was a moment of silence as Adam tried to work on a generator. Ripley stood between them and the alien, only a flamethrower between the two.

“Hurry up Adam.”

“I’m trying.” Adam looked through the terminal, trying to find the code.

“Hurry,” Ripley said again, trying to make Adam hurry. The alien advanced on her, making her panic and shoot him with the flamethrower. The creature cried out and ran at her, knocking her over before jumping in a vent.

“Ripley!” Joel and Ricardo ran to her, making sure she was okay. Adam finally got the generator working and helped Ripley up.

“We have to go now. I don’t know when that fuck is coming back,” Adam lead them through to another door. As soon as he pulled the lever, a red light came on and the door closed. “Fuck. Fuck. We have to go back. We have to restart the generator!” Adam started panicking.

“Ricardo, hide in the lockers and don’t come out until you see us. Adam and I have to go back and restart the generator. Joel, Samuels, I need you to try and distract the alien. Make noise, do something to distract it.”

Joel nodded and waited until Adam and Ripley left. When he heard the alien shriek, he ran out of the safe room and started throwing things around. He heard the alien climbing through the vents and hid in a dark corner. This happened back and forth. Joel making noise and the alien following him, then going back in the vent and back to Adam.

When they finally got through the door, they headed down to the exit. Everything was sideways as they entered the next room. The alien came back as Samuels and Adam went to initiate the docking procedure.

“We have to distract him,” Ricardo whispered softly.

“Throw a noise maker,” Joel told Ripley. Ripley nodded and threw the machine as far as possible. Ripley noticed the terminal come back on and slid over to it, making a point to look over her shoulder and make sure nothing was there.

They were told to head to the upper deck. RIpley was able to use a maintenance rig and extend it so it could help reach the Torrens. They backtracked to a room with multiple space suits. Everyone started to change into the suits when Joel suddenly stopped.

“Joel?” Adam asked, he took a step forward, but Joel gave him such a fearful look at he stopped.

“Keep going,” he said before Joel was suddenly grabbed by an alien falling out of the vent above him and into the vent below. He could see everyone looking down at him and them calling his name, but then everything went blank.

Joel awoke in a room that was on fire. He was stuck to the wall with some kind of saliva holding his arms in place. He broke free and laid there. He wasn’t going to make it. These things were going to kill him.

But he had to try.

Joel forced himself to get up and check his map. He could hear the parasites scuttling around hoped that they couldn’t hear him. Joel realized he was on an abandoned tram just before it fell further into the pit of hell.

He followed a ladder down to where he hoped would get him out of here and went towards the only door. It opened just as a tram went by, making Joel fall back at the force of air. Joel stood up after the tram was gone, he could feel his hands shaking as he moved forward.

“I can do this,” he said as he ran across. No trams came that time. He ran again, falling into a hole in the floor just as another tram went by. “Too close. That was too close,” Joel said, gathering himself before trying again. He walked on the tram line before finding an opening and getting in. He started up the ladder just as another tram came by. He was knocked off ladder and fell to the ground. He could feel his chest heaving as the tram went by.

When he got though the tram area, he crawled into an open vent. Right when he did, screams could be heard and he stopped. Just as he saw one of the parasites, he heard a flamethrower go off.

“Fucking hell!” Joel cried. One of the piles in the vent had burst and killed the parasite before it could get to him. He tumbled past the fire and down to a broken elevator. He climbed down the ladder and through an opening in the doorway.

“Hello? Hello?” Joel called, wondering if anyone was there to help him.

“Joel? Is that you?!” Joel squinted through the smoke to see Adam. “Joel!” Adam ran over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. “I thought I’d lost you. Oh god.”

“Joel? You got out? Christ, I misjudged you,” Ricardo appeared next to him. “C’mon Adam, lets get him out of here,” Adam helped Joel up and Ricardo helped him into his space suit. “WE have to go outside and release some explosives. The Torrens can’t get free so we need to blow it off. Ripley and Samuels are already outside and setting them off. We need to hurry and find them.”

~~~~~~

“I need you to follow me and hold onto Joel,” Ricardo nodded as they stepped outside and went towards Ripley and Samuels. They were already pulling out the bombs and setting them. They arrived just as Ripley set the last bomb.

“Um. Guys.” Ricardo pointed up. Aliens were everywhere. Adam grabbed Joel, holding him close as Ripley set off the explosives.

As they entered the ship, they started looking for Verlaine. As they went to the bridge, an alien came out and backed them into an air lock. They locked eyes as Ripley hit the button and sent them into space.

Adam woke next to Joel and the others. He moved towards his sleeping companion and made sure he was okay.

Ripley woke up next, followed by Ricardo, Samuels, and finally, Joel. Before anyone could say anything to one another, a voice spoke from behind them.

“Adam Ellis. Amanda Ripley. Joel Heyman. Christopher Samuels. Deputy Ricardo. Good to see you’re awake.” Adam turned to see where the voice came from. A sharply dressed man was sitting near the entrance of the room, as if waiting for them.

“Who are you? What’s going on?” Ripley asked.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m somebody you’ll never meet again and if you tell anyone about me, no one will believe I exist. I am the head of the Company. I saved you and your friends from the void of space.”

“What are we doing here? I thought we were floating in space!” Ricardo looked around, confused.

“Why should I believe anything you say?” Joel asked, glaring at the older man.

“Oh. You don’t have to believe me. You don’t have to trust me. I just want to know one thing:

“Would you like to know the truth?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a sequel bases on Aliens. I don't know.


End file.
